


à La Louange

by Shotgun_sinner



Series: After the Fall [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_sinner/pseuds/Shotgun_sinner
Summary: Hannibal and Will spend an afternoon by their pool. They have feelings. and sex.An out-take from After the Fall, not necessary to read it to understand what's going on.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: After the Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852015
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214





	à La Louange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This little one-shot was meant to be just straight up porn. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, these two demand feelings. and Dialogue. So, I humored them.
> 
> Enjoy.

The pool at their hideaway home had become their favorite spot to spend their early afternoons. 

Hannibal, who hadn’t been able to exercise the way he used to pre-incarceration, had been relieved to find his body was growing accustomed to the daily habit of swimming laps. His repetition was finally showing results, which he found was harder and harder to accomplish as he had gotten older.

Will was laying out on the chaise lounge, one foot dangling from the side, his posture almost liquid in its relaxed state.

His eyes, though. Hannibal grinned as he hoisted himself from the pool. His eyes were hungry, as they usually were when he regarded Hannibal.

“Do you see something you like, Will?” he asked while he slid his thumb into the waist band of his tight swim trunks, his other hand pulling his wet, graying locks back from his forehead.

Will hummed from his seat, his tongue dragging sinfully against his bottom lip as he stared. “It’s not fair that you look so damn good. I could swim for years and eat protein scrambles for the rest of my life, and I wouldn’t look like that, ever.”

Hannibal chuckled, his own eyes sliding along the long planes of sinewy muscles of Will’s body. Will did not see himself clearly, and Hannibal could absently understand it. Will’s empathy disorder made it impossible to view himself objectively. Hannibal could imagine that his prickly demeanor and slight frame garnered little lust or attraction from most people, and their distaste for Will would be misconstrued as distaste for his physical form.

Hannibal wasn’t sure if Will could understand this, himself, but Hannibal was more than willing to demonstrate his attraction for the beautiful, clueless, man.

“Your frame is not the same as mine,” Hannibal said slowly. 

“No kidding,” Will said with a laugh. “Can all Lithuanians bronze like you can in the sun? I feel like that’s not something that happens.”

Hannibal laughed, “My mother was Italian, and we Italians can get a tan.”

“Obviously,” Will said, his fingers gripping the arms of the chaise tighter for a moment. “All this time you’ve spent in the pool has toned the little tummy you had.”

Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked as he regarded the younger man. The tone of his voice implied a hint of mourning that piqued Hannibal’s interest. “I wasn’t able to maintain my exercise regimen in prison, Will.”

“I’m aware of that,” Will said disappointingly.

The way Will’s mind worked still managed to confuse Hannibal more than anything else. “Do you not approve of me being in shape?”

“I approve of you however you are,” Will said quickly, sitting up a bit in the chair. “I liked it, though. The softness of it. There was a vulnerability in the idea of you having any softness on you at all that drove me crazy.”

Well that was something to consider, Hannibal thought. “You liked it because I had a soft underbelly? A predatory observation if there ever was one,” he teased.

“I recognized it for what it was,” Will admitted. “It didn’t stop me from wanting to bite at it, though.”

“You may still bite, if that’s what would please you.”

“I’d likely chip a tooth,” Will grinned. “Will you come here, please?”

Hannibal padded over to Will, and the younger man spread his legs to drop them on either side of the lounge so Hannibal could straddle the end of the chair, facing Will. Their knees knocked together as Will sat up, his fingertips trailing against the toned expanse of Hannibal’s stomach.

“Open your gift to me, please.” Hannibal requested quietly.

“No,” Will said stubbornly, his other hand coming to shield his body absently from Hannibal’s eyes. As if he could ever hide from Hannibal.

“Will,” Hannibal said, infusing a bit of demand in the single syllable.

Will’s crystal blue eyes looked up from their appraisal, holding Hannibal’s own. “Why?”

“I’d like you to come to an understanding, please.”

Will took a deep breath, the corners of his mouth tipping down as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Hannibal cleared away all the excess feelings he was having at the moment, focusing solely on the beautiful man in front of him.

Hannibal reached forward and dragged his fingers against Will’s collarbone, the lightly golden skin stretched tight over smooth bone underneath. The texture of it was silk against his fingertips. Will had held most of the suppleness of youth in his skin, and Hannibal adored the feel of it against him, in any way he could get.

Will’s eyes had opened along with his mouth, his pupils blown out as he picked up all the unrestrained desire that Hannibal was feeling at the moment.

“Your body has always called to me,” Hannibal said quietly as his fingertips trailed down, the pads of his fingers dipping into each gently sculpted muscle of Will’s torso. “Your frame is not like mine, but I do not mean that in a derogatory way. We are both different from one another, and there is no shame in it.”

“You don’t… wish I had a little more meat on my bones? No pun intended, by the way.”

Hannibal chuckled, his hand trailed back up the hot skin of his chest that had been roasting in the sun and slid it behind Will’s head to drag him forward for a kiss. 

Their mouths met, and the tiny hum of delight in the back of Will’s throat sounded like a victory. 

Hannibal pulled away reluctantly, tugging gently at the curls in Will’s hair. “I adore the graceful arch of your spine while I’m buried inside of you. I love the narrowness of your waist. I love that the only roundness about your body is the firm globes of your behind,” Hannibal praised, his voice dropping almost to a rumble. “I don’t know if you realize how often my eyes would linger on your ass all those years ago as you paced my office in Baltimore. I could not help myself, though.”

Will’s breathing had become labored, and Hannibal noted the stirrings of arousal in his green swim trunks. “I adore the severe cut of muscle in your lower abdomen, the way it points appealingly towards your cock. Even something as mundane as your arms,” Hannibal noted, lifting one of Will’s arms from the lounge chair and trailing his fingers along the delicate inside of his forearm. “It’s like your skin was poured over your body, sliding into each crevice, and highlighting it. Every bit of you is so magnificent I ache sometimes just looking at you.”

Will’s breath left him in a huff, his pink tongue darting out to lick the corner of his bottom lip. “No one has ever felt the way that you feel about me,” Will admitted. “It’s… overwhelming.”

“It is,” Hannibal agreed. 

“You know that I feel the same way about you, too, don’t you?” His voice was deceivingly shy about the question, as though Hannibal would be offended to hear it. “I never want you to feel like you have to work hard to keep your body a certain way for me. I adore you, whether you’re toned or soft. I want you to know you don’t have to change anything about yourself for me.”

Hannibal couldn’t keep the surprise from his face as he looked at the conviction in Will’s eyes. “You are upset because you think I’ve been working hard to change my appearance to please you? This causes wariness because you believed I was dissatisfied with you, and you felt there was nothing you could do to change it? Am I close with this?”

Will blushed, tipping his eyes towards the pool briefly. “You’ve always been able to see through me.”

Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and dragged his body closer, hiking Will’s thighs over his own so that their chests pressed against one another. “I hate to burst your bubble, Will, but I enjoy working out. I like staying fit. It may be the only think in my life that has nothing to do with you, unbelievably. I am not ashamed of how I look, nor am I particularly proud. I merely appreciate health, and care for my body in a way that promotes it. I am flattered to know that you desire me no matter what, though.”

“This whole conversation was ridiculous, wasn’t it? My self-consciousness must be tiring.”

“Nothing about you is ridiculous or tiring,” Hannibal promised, dragging their mouths together. His scent was mostly chlorine from the pool, but he could still detect the faintly electric scent of Will’s arousal underneath. 

Will’s tongue was sweet against his, and Hannibal had never specifically voiced how much he enjoyed kissing the younger man. The feel of the sharpness of his jaw against his palm was a direct contrast to the gentle softness of his tongue. The taste of his skin was savory in it’s saltiness, complimenting the sweetness of his mouth perfectly.

Hannibal always loved a dessert that was both salty and sweet at the same time.

The urge to consume was great, as it always was with the delicate man that was writhing against him at the moment. The unending contradiction that defined Will’s very essence pleased Hannibal in a way that no one and nothing else had. 

The softness of his lips, despite the tartness of his words was lovely. The grace and sinew of his body sometimes coupled with the surly set of his shoulders in a contradiction that Hannibal could more than appreciate. 

Even his possessive streak, jealous and hungry in its conviction contrasted beautifully with the sentiment and adoration Hannibal could feel in Will’s words and touch. 

A brief flit of fear came over Hannibal as he realized that the love he felt for Will was so brutal and devastating that if Will had any real idea of it, he might run.

He growled at the very thought, tugging Will’s narrow hips flush against his own, reveling in the wanton moan of approval from the beautiful man under his fingertips.

“I love you so much sometimes that I want to hurt you,” Will confessed, nipping harshly against Hannibal’s jaw. 

Hannibal chuckled, his eyes watering a bit as he pressed his face into Will’s throat. Maybe he wouldn’t run for it. Maybe he understood how Hannibal felt entirely.

“I was just thinking something similar,” Hannibal agreed, his mouth mindlessly tugging at the soft flesh over Will’s throat.

“Were you?” Will asked, voice almost disbelieving. “I’ve never had sex outside. I think we should.”

Hannibal pulled away from his neck, bringing a palm to Will’s throbbing length in his shorts. “You’ve never had sex outside?”

“Nope,” Will sighed, his fingers gliding into the back of Hannibal’s tight swim shorts to grasp at his ass desperately. “Believe it or not, I was pretty bashful before you.”

“Whether or not you believe it, I’ve never had sex with anyone outside in broad daylight,” Hannibal chuckled.

“Really? Well, now we have to.”

Hannibal slid out from Will’s grasp, standing to the edge of the chaise lounge and sliding his swim shorts off swiftly. His erection slapped against his abdomen as it was freed from the restricting material, and Hannibal took a moment to give himself a few relieving tugs as he watched Will slip his shorts off quickly.

“Cut that out, that’s my job,” Will laughed as he stood from the seat, pulling Hannibal’s wrist from his length and replacing it with his own. “You’re going to need to start swimming naked. I want your ass to be as bronzed and lovely as the rest of you.”

Will brought their hips together, and wrapped his slender fingers around the both of them the best he could. “So much for loving me just as I am,” Hannibal teased with a chuckle.

“Maybe it was just an excuse to see you outside naked all the time?” Will grinned, the corners of his eyes creasing beautifully with the action.

“Didn’t think of that,” Hannibal sighed as he tipped Will’s face up to sip at his sweet mouth again.

“I’ve never had sex in a pool, either,” Will hinted, his mouth pulling up into a smile against Hannibal’s mouth.

“Not particularly sanitary,” Hannibal said gruffly while Will tugged at their cocks in his hand.

“It’d be downright filthy, Hannibal,” Will said lowly, the rasp of his voice making Hannibal’s dick twitch in his grasp.

“Lubrication would not last in the pool,” Hannibal said slowly. “It would sting with the chlorine.”

Will’s mouth pinched at the thought. “You’re really ruining the idea for me, you know.”

“There are other ways to get off in a pool without penetration, Will.”

Will’s eyebrow quirked, his mouth falling open in pleasure. “Show me,” he begged.

Hannibal stepped away from Will, dropping himself into the pool gently. Will followed him, dipping under the water to cool his body down a bit before wading over to the shallower, five-foot end. 

Hannibal came up behind Will, wrapping his arms around his waist and nestling himself against the seam of his ass, thrusting gently against it. Will moaned in response, bracing his arms against the edge of the pool so he could arch up against the friction. 

Hannibal spread Will’s cheeks enough that he could slide between them, nestling himself in the heat before thrusting gently into it. He reached around Will’s waist, dragging him back against himself fully, before he wrapped his fingers around Will’s cock and jerked him in time with his rutting.

Will’s head fell back against his shoulder as he pressed his ass against Hannibal’s length, and Hannibal tipped his head to mouth at the slender column of pale throat that had presented itself to him.  
“Fuck,” Will said hoarsely, “This feels good.”

Hannibal lifted his mouth from Will’s throat, marveling at how difficult it was for him to do so, and tipped Will’s chin back so he could get to his mouth.

Will turned his head eagerly, his mouth soft and wet against Hannibal’s own, his tongue smooth and savoring as it slid against his. The feel of his graceful body against Hannibal’s own was more than he ever dreamed he could have, even when he allowed himself the fantasy. The reality of it was better than he could have hoped. 

Hannibal loved feeling the play of muscle under his soft skin with every movement he made. He adored the breathy little sighs that escaped his lips. 

“You are so beautiful, Will,” Hannibal praised, his hips thrusting purposefully between the globes of Will’s ass. “It can not be ignored, and it devastates me because you not only please my eyes, but my heart. Your beauty is blinding, my love, because it comes from inside of you and is reflected in your eyes. I will spend the rest of my life reminding you.”

Will’s eyes had squeezed shut against Hannibal’s words, his eyelashes damp against his cheeks. “I don’t deserve it,” he said brokenly. “I don’t deserve you.”

Hannibal’s hips stuttered as pleasure built and made his limbs tingle. The low, white, flame of primal satisfaction flared in his gut, and he knew he was close. “You deserve everything. Anything, Will. I’ve been dreaming of you my entire life. My desire for you is insatiable, my love for you is insane. There are no boundaries. My soul is yours. All of me, is yours.”

Will sobbed as his hips bucked wildly in Hannibal’s hand as he crashed through his orgasm. He leaned forward to rest his face on the edge of the pool while Hannibal thrust more purposefully against him, following behind as he found his own release against Will’s body.

Hannibal tugged him up and turned him, and Will wrapped his legs around his waist to tuck his face against his throat. His hands were desperate as they clung to Hannibal’s back.

“I never want to be without you,” Will said desperately. “Never again.”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s temple, lingering there for a moment before pulling away a bit. “You won’t be. Neither one of us would survive the separation. I believe you once expressed that sentiment to me.”

“I have no intention of ever finding out if I would,” Will confessed. His eyes were the exact shade of teal as the pool, and Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat at the awe-inspiring love he felt for the man in his arms.

Will’s eyes searched his own, a smirk playing at his lips. “My eyes, Hannibal?”

“Beautiful,” he said simply. 

“I’ve spent a long time trying to figure out what color yours are,” he said conversationally. “Sometimes they’re almost greenish, sometimes they’re the exact shade of rye whiskey in the sun, almost maroon in color. Yours are just as lovely as you think mine are.”

“Whiskey in the sun?” Hannibal laughed, tightening his arms around Will’s waist. “You’re a lush.”

“Only for good whiskey,” he agreed.

“We should get out, we’re pruning,” Hannibal said with a twist of his mouth.

“You know what I could go for right now?” Will asked him, tightening his hold around his neck with no intention of letting him crawl out of the pool just yet.

Hannibal thought for a moment, picking apart Will’s facial expression clinically. “I’ve no doubt this is about food in some way.”

Will tipped his head back and laughed, the sound as bright and wonderful as the smile on his face. “Christ do you know me too well. I want a cheeseburger. With ketchup and sweet relish. Oh my God, I think I need it.”

Hannibal grimaced, but his eyes were smiling. “I have an aged angus top sirloin roast in the fridge. I’ll slice myself a steak and I’ll grind some into a burger for you. I hope you know it’ll pain me to do so.”  
The grunt of satisfaction from Will was worth mutilating a perfect roast for. “You are the fucking best. Honestly.”

With the promise of a greasy burger, Will reluctantly unwound from Hannibal’s embrace, gliding over the edge of the pool and easily hoisting himself from it. Hannibal watched the entrancing view of Will’s backside, glistening wet from the pool. 

“Your ass could use some sun, too.” Hannibal teased.

Will turned to him, his eyebrows drawn together in feigned offense. “I could leave it outside for a week and it would probably only be a shade darker, jerk. Not all of us have Italian blood.”

God, how he loved to rile up his beloved. Hannibal’s chest was warm with the endearing southern sass he provoked from the younger man. “Perhaps I only wish to see you naked outside more often?” Hannibal teased, using Will’s own words back on him.

“Maybe I like my ass to be moon-white, so you can find it in the dark and kiss it.” Will sassed haughtily.

Hannibal was certain he meant it in a derogatory way, intending insult by suggesting Hannibal kiss his ass. Hannibal could only smile as he pulled himself from the pool, taking pleasure in the way that Will’s eyes roamed his naked body. “I fully intend to kiss it, later. Kiss it, and tongue it, and make you writhe for hours, seeing as how you wish to provoke me.”

Will’s throat bobbed with a dry swallow, the blush creeping up his neck so endearing that Hannibal’s chest ached. “I might deserve it,” Will admitted, his chin tipping up in defiance as he pulled his bathing suit back on.

“And you will get it,” Hannibal promised, his voice dipping with the promise of retribution. “I could use your help in the kitchen, in the meantime.”

“Are you going to cook for me naked?” Will asked, his eyebrow arching playfully.

“I never like having certain parts of me exposed while handling sharp objects,” he chuckled. “So, no.”

“Shame,” Will said, sucking his teeth as Hannibal wrapped a towel around his waist.


End file.
